Sharp Dressed Man
by Alastor Vega
Summary: Ichigo helps Orihime with a club project. Maybe he should of thought about it more carefully.


**This story had the most re-edit I ever did for these re-uploads. I actually change a whole bunch of dialogues. **

**I didn't double check on my writing. I do that tomorrow.**

**Also, the title come from a ZZ Top song.**

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" Ichigo said with a tired tone in his voice

"Because you're my boyfriend and you love me." Orihime answered him with a smile

The boy let out an aggravated sigh. "Figures. But wouldn't Tatsuki been a much better choice for this?"

"But, Kurosaki-kun, you make a much better model."

"Orihime, I'm wearing a freaking dress." He pointed to the blue garment that he was wearing. A blue dress that his girlfriend was sewing white frills onto the bottom of the hem.

"Yeah, and you look magnificent." Her teeth biting off the white string from her needle. "All done." She got up from the floor and marveled at her masterpiece.

"The things I do for you." His Head shaking miserably. All the awhile the weaver princess just smiling.

"Yo, Orihime, sorry for barging in but I was wondering if you wanted to go… to… the…store." Tatsuki started to talk as she enter her best-friend's home. Her face was stuck in utter shock at the appearance of Ichigo. He too had the same exact expression as her, except his was cause but utter embarrassment.

"You know, I never thought you too were into those cosplay fetish. And here I thought I knew you too." The martial artiest commented, smirking.

"It's not what you think, Tatsuki-chan." Orihime started to explain, panicking at the misunderstanding. "Kurosaki-kun was helping me with a Sewing Club project, right?" She turned her head to her model for reassurance.

Ichigo was still too stun to answer the auburn hair girl.

"Still," Tatsuki started to laugh. "this is too pass up. I have to take a picture of this." she took out her cellphone out of her pocket and started to take snap shots. "The guys are going to love these

"Oh no you don't!" Finally coming out of his stupor as anger started to consume him. There was no way in hell he was going to let his friends see those pictures, epically Ishida.

"And what are going to do about , Princess Strawberry." she joked. This had to be her best day ever.

'That does it. I'm going to oomph" he was ready to pounce on his trouble maker friend when he stepped on some of Orihime's discarded fabrics, causing him to fall flat face on the floor.

"Kurosaki-kun!" A worried Inoue shouted, bending down to his level and helping him back

up to his feet.

The duo were slightly blinded by a flash. "The perfect couple, a princess and his seamstress. Just adorable" Tatsuki commented with absolute amusement. She put her cell phone safely back into her pocket.

"I see you later, Orihime." The spike haired girl waved as she head for the door. "Or, and Ichigo," she pause at the doorway. "I see if I can find some pretty slippers to go with your pretty dress.' Was her final words before she disappeared.

"Son of a Bitch!" Ichigo angrily shouted as he ran after the Tatsuki, tumbling every now and then

"Wait, Kurosaki-kun, you still have the dress on." Orihime told him as she followed after her boyfriend and best-friend.

The three were so preoccupied with each other, that they didn't saw two spirits that witness the whole scene transpire.

"Did we, did we just saw Ichigo wearing a dress." Rukia finally talk, her brain trying to register what just happen.

"Yep." Renji told her. "I'm going to have nightmares for months now."

"Agreed."

The two Shingamis stood there for a couple of minutes doing nothing.

"One to see if we can catch up with Tatsuki and get some of those photos?" Rukia suggested.

Renji smirked at her suggestion 'Surprise you even have to asked. Lets go."

**The original one had Rukia catching Ichigo. But I changed it to Tatsuki to fit the current story-line. But I had to add Renji and Rukia at the end.**

**P.s. I love the Orihime/Ichigo/Tatsuki interaction of the new chapter.**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
